


Do You Wish To Try Again?

by PrinceGanymede



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, I have to detox myself with whiskey after this, M/M, Online Friendship, smut in second chapter, this is all fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceGanymede/pseuds/PrinceGanymede
Summary: What if nothing bad happened and Prompto and Noctis finally met after being online friends for five years but Noct never mentioned being the crown Prince.





	Do You Wish To Try Again?

**Author's Note:**

> Don't even look at me. Don't breathe in my direction.

_ DarkPrince06 has logged in _

_ BabyChocobo: Noct!!! _

_ DarkPrince06: Hey Prom _

_ Baby Chocobo: ^3^ wanna switch to voice? I was about to take on a guild if you wanna join~ _

_ DarkPrince06: sure thing _

 

“Who are we up against today?”

A light giggle, “same old, same old. Some chums want in to steal our goods. We can handle ‘em I’m sure.”

“Level thirtytwo? Weak shit. Why are they even making an attempt.”

“I’ve snooped some forums; saw there’s bets trying to see who can get through us first.”

A breathless snort, “really?”

Another airy giggle, “yeah! We’re notorious dude! Or at least you are, I don’t think I actually do anything to help.”

“Just stay there and look pretty, i got this.”

 

In mere seconds Noctis clacks at a few buttons on his keyboard and uses minimal effort to dispel the wannabe threat while Prompto reads off some of his favorite forum comments about their notorious impenetrable King's Knight guild of only two fighters. At some point in the last five years he realized he was barely playing the game for the game and merely using it as a basis to be in touch with and talk with Prompto daily. If Prompto ever noticed or cared, he never said anything. Being Prince has its perks, including having enough cash to basically buy out the game and reign strongest of any player. Disadvantages? Well…

 

“Noct I’ve gotta admit...I’m really nervous about tomorrow.”

Noctis did his best to not audibly swallow loud enough for Prompto to hear, “yeah me too. If I’m being completely honest I...worry that I’ll bore you to death, I’m not so great with social settings outside of well....here.”

“Aw dude I promise anything is more exciting than my life. Just promise you’ll tell me if I’m overbearing or talking too much or just…”

“Just?”

“I’m afraid I’ll scare you away. I don’t wanna fuck this up, y’know? Five years...god it’s been so long I’m just. Nervous.”

“Yeah. Yeah me too.”

“I think I’m gonna head to bed then ok? Gotta get my beauty rest I don’t wanna look like a slug for you. I’m winking, just imagine I’m winking.”

Noctis chuckled under his breath, “Alright Baby Chocobo, get some rest and uh..I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Prompto’s voice got quiet, bashful even to Noctis’ ears, “yeah, tomorrow...Tomorrow! Oh geeze I guess it’d be smart to give you my phone number in case you need it,” there was a ding to indicate a typed message appearing, “alright then, bedtime Mr. Dark Prince!”

“Goodnight Prom”

 

They’d never exchanged photos of one another. It’d never really been brought up; both too shy to ask, and Noctis far too afraid to be recognized by a single selfie as the crown prince himself. By the time their gaming partners-turned-friendship transferred through high school and now at age twenty it felt wrong to even bring it up. Why ruin the surprise, Prompto thought. 

 

With age came more public appearances for Noctis and more public appearances meant his face being recognized anywhere and everywhere. Social settings weren’t his preferred forum by any means, but a necessary evil. Hardly a day went by that he hadn’t spent at least an hour online with Prompto’s company before bed and he did everything to brighten the dreariest days like a ray of sunshine in the overcast that was the duties of the crown. By far Noctis’ biggest fear was Prompto treating him differently once he found out. It was inevitable, right? You can’t hide being the crown prince forever and after tonight he could no longer hide behind his screen name and avatar in a game. This was real life now; he was going to meet his one and only friend in a matter of hours and have to convince him that being friends with the prince wasn’t the scariest thing in the world. He could barely sleep, mulling over if he should have said something before tonight about his status, but the voice in his head only reminded him that would have eliminated the chance of even meeting Prompto and defending himself in person. He was doing it again and he knew it: thinking too loud inside his head. He picked up his phone before turning the computer screen off, copying the number into his contacts and starting a text message:

 

_ To: Prom _

_ Sleep well, see you soon _

 

Gods, he thought, was that too much? They had already said their goodbyes why did he have to push it further. Also, in retrospect he now realized by sending that message he just handed the crown prince of Lucis’ personal cellphone number to someone he hasn’t met yet or seen their face. Nice. Ignis is gonna love the explanation to this if tomorrow doesn’t go well. He wants it to go well, prays that it does. Five years is plenty long enough to feel like you know someone you talk to daily front to back and yet somehow this is feeling like a first meeting and hell, Noctis is nervous enough to be sweating just thinking about it. Before he can continue to dig his own grave with his thoughts he gets a text alert message:

 

_ From: Prom _

_ Night!!! Get some Sleep, I can feel you thinking from here <3 See you tomorrow!! _

 

Noct plugged his phone in and turned the lights off to lay face up in bed. Gods, he thought, lend me your strength.

 

\-----

 

Prompto prided himself on being a timely person; waking up each morning at seven am on the mark for his daily run since middle school and never late a day to work in his life, but this? This had to be a new record. Possibly, a world record. Two hours early to a simple coffee lunch meet had to be some kind of world record. Maybe he should look it up since he has two hours to spare. At least being the first one to the shop meant he got first pick of tables so he went ahead and chose the space furthest away from the bustle of the front opening so they could have some privacy. 

 

Nervous was an understatement. Five years he’s waited and wondered what his mysterious best and only friend would look like, walk like, sit like; what faces he’d make, how he would hold his hands or if he would cross his legs when he sat and talked and in a mere two hours he was going to find out. It was a simple meet and greet right? He wondered if he underdressed, wearing a simple flannel and worn jeans. It’s a coffee shop, he told himself, please chill out you look fine even your hair cooperated today that’s a good sign. Two hours he spent checking himself in his phone camera, checking and rechecking social media he just closed only to open again and fidgeted in his chair, bouncing his leg all the way while patrons came in and out of the shop one after another. Nervous. Was there a word stronger than nervous? Distressed? Hysterical maybe even. He imagines he looks rather put together on the outside; a good cover. If not for jiggling his leg he could probably hide his apprehensiveness well enough. Oh gods it’s nearly time already? Should I text him? He hasn’t said anything maybe I should make sure he’s still-

 

_ From: Noct!! _

_ I’ll be there in just a few minutes, what should I look out for? _

 

Whatever emotion involves wanting to vomit and feeling butterflies in his entire body all at once he was certainly feeling it. Too late to back out now.

 

_ To: Noct!! _

_ Blonde hair, red plaid! I’m in the back corner :3 _

 

Emojis always make things feel less serious right? This wasn’t a big deal, just two longtime friends meeting for the first time? Appearances aren’t everything and Prompto knows that but it doesn’t hurt to hope. No fooling himself he’s had a big crush on Noct for years now but never had the guts to push about it for fear of losing his only friend. Take a breath, he told himself, relax, it’s still Noct. It’s just Noct.

 

The ring of the front door signaled a new customer walking through the doors and Prompto caught from the corner of his eyes someone walking in with a ballcap, sunglasses, and what could only be assumed to be a vest mainly worn when fishing. Fishing? This is the middle of the city. Before he could turn his attention away the covered man scanned the area, eyes unseen and unfazed by the workers’ greetings and seemed to stop his gaze in Prompto’s direction and stilled before putting his gloved hands in his pockets and sauntering in Prompto’s direction. If Prompto didn’t know better he would think the man was trying his best to cover as much of his appearance as he could, which would be fine if it weren’t a warm summer day outside. 

 

Before Prompto can fully process, the man approaches his table and all but stutters out, “P..Prom?”

 

\----

 

He’s  _ cute _ . He’s  _ really cute _ . Of all the possibilities, Noctis never envisioned blonde hair; little to no one in Insomnia has blonde hair. And those eyes oh gods those big blue eyes. And  _ freckles??  _ Now the gods were just playing with him. This had to be some kind of joke. Ha-ha the prince finally made a friend let’s hide him in the back and put a beautiful pretender out just to fuck with him. Very Funny. 

 

“Noct?” Noctis was staring. He was staring at this beautiful flawless blonde freckled angel, say something you idiot.

 

“Yeah,” he all but breathed out, “yeah that’s me. I’m him.”

 

He rose out of his seat and Noct notices immediately they’re right about the same height but Prompto has a slightly thinner build. A smile spread across his face pushing all the way to form lines on one cheek and little wrinkles next to his eyes, “can I hug you? I want to hug you if that’s ok. Are you...warm?”

 

Noctis thinks he hears the distant sound of a wire short circuiting, “o...of course you can and uh...yeah a little.”

 

He takes a moment to assess his surroundings and deems the corner secure enough that he could comfortably take the bulky vest off and still have no one recognize him. In hindsight he really should have told someone where he was going in case this didn’t work well or at all. Gladio just may finally punch him this time around. A problem for later. Right now he’s focused immediately on the warm embrace that’s surrounding him and the blonde hair against his face that smells way too good for the amount of product in it. He gives what he can only assume is a sad excuse for a returned embraced, too focused on putting the puzzle pieces together and telling himself this isn’t some joke and that the beautiful young man in front of him is his best friend. 

 

Prompto leans back out, still keeping a hand on each of Noctis’ arms to get a better look at him and Noctis can feel himself instantly start to clam up. He knows he probably looks a little out of place being covered so fully in summer but he’s not ready for Prom to know just yet. He’s being selfish but he just wants a little longer to be Noct. Just Noct and not the crown Prince. Even if just for one person for one more minute. 

 

“For some reason I didn’t expect dark hair,” Prompto says with an inquisitive look, placing a hand on his chin in thought and jutting his lip out a little.  _ Cute _ . “And honestly? I totally had you down for...well, not  _ this _ ,” he’s gesturing to all of Noctis’ body.

 

He lets out a light laugh and can feel himself flush slightly, “just because i like sleeping and gaming doesn’t mean I don’t fit in workouts. I just don’t run like you do.”

 

Prompto lets out that twinkly laugh. Gods, hearing it in person with that angelic face to match sets a flutter in Noctis’ belly he’s never felt before. “What about you? Blonde? Is that natural?”

 

A huff and a pouty lip and Noctis can feel he’s hooked, line, and sunk. He’s fucked.

 

\----

 

“Of course it’s natural! You can’t get this shade from a box, I dare you to try!” Noctis is chuckling again and it sets a spark in Prompto’s heart and he can already feel himself smiling wide by accident. “Sit, sit! Do you want me to get you anything? I usually just get a chai myself.”

 

He still hasn’t removed his cap or sunglasses but Prompto can see a smirk form on his lips. He’s staring. He can feel himself staring at them. His lips are so full he has to use something other than chapstick that’s just unfair. All he’s seen so far is dark hair and full lips and he can feel his own blush creeping in on the bridge of his nose. “A chai sounds good to me.”

 

In lieu of a response, Prompto flashes his best smile and walks off to put the order in. 

 

On his return back he takes note of Noct’s stature; he’s resting his chin on his white gloved hand and looking out the window beside their table, legs crossed. Relaxed but poised. In a word? Fluid, almost trained. The White t-shirt he’s wearing fits him comfortably and those jeans. Are those? Designer? He’s still wearing those sunglasses though and an overcast has formed eliminating any bright rays.

 

“Looks like rain,” he says as he slides back into his chair opposite Noct.

 

Noct visibly jumps, as if taken off guard, but relaxes at Prompto’s smile, “sure does.”

 

Prompto hums, not sure where to take the conversation next while taking in Noct’s presence. He can’t shake the feeling that he looks familiar but supposes that if they live close enough to meet here that perhaps they just have passed on the street before. Small World.

 

“Can I…” he trails off, nervous to step out of line. He notices an eyebrow raise above Noct’s sunglasses and intakes a breath before continuing, “Can I see your face?”

 

\----

 

Noct all but tenses up, mouth hung on a reply as soon as their drinks are set down at their table. Prompto flashes a smile and thank you right at the waiter, Noctis not missing the flush creep across their face at Prompto’s light. Noctis nods a quiet thank you to the waiter, not lifting his head to say so. 

 

Prompto takes a quiet sip of his drink, closing his eyes and humming with a smile and Noctis catches himself staring again. 

 

“Yes,” he all but blurts out before his tongue seizes up on him and stops his small burst of courage. Prompto looks back at him, tipping his head slightly as if he knows there’s more to the answer. “Yes but...I need you to promise me something.”

 

Prompto hums, urging Noctis to continue. He’s not smiling like he was, staring at Noctis like he’s the only one in the room, his full attention on him. A crowd of officials in regal attire is nothing compared to the amount of nerves Noctis has right now in front of this one flawless ray of sunshine. He can feel himself already reaching to rub the back of his neck. Ignis would rag on him for the bad speaking tick were he here.

 

“You’re...you’re my best friend...My only friend...I know that’s probably...odd seeing as we’ve never met until now but I-”

 

“And you’re mine, Noct. What’s wrong? I don’t want to push you to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

 

If Noctis had half the mind he does now he’d grab Prompto from across the table and kiss him right then and there but this is here and now and he has to do this. Like a bandaid. “I need you to know that first. That you’re my best friend. I want...I need you to remember I’m Noct. I’m Noct before anything else, ok?”

 

Prompto nods, not breaking eye contact, “yeah, of course.” He’s set his drink down and Noctis recalls he has his own he hasn’t taken a sip from yet. Tea calms nerves doesn’t it? He ordered the chai because he didn’t know what was on the menu and Prompto suggested it but Ignis has been trying to get him to try tea for his nerves for years and never had luck. A first for everything. He takes a sip before continuing. He’ll have to update Ignis later that he’d like to stock the kitchen with some of the stuff.

 

He inhales, reaching for the sunglasses and slowly pulling them off. He stares at his hands holding them in his lap for a moment, gathering himself to see Prompto’s face. 

 

\----

 

Noct. Noctis. Noctis Lucis Caelum. Crown Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum. Not just any prince,  _ the _ prince.  _ Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum. _ Prompto imagines that there’s the sound of a tea kettle going off somewhere nearby, maybe mixed with the dead tone of a disconnected call, all before he’s brought back to reality and Noctis is looking right at him. His eyes are pleading, begging, but he’s not saying anything, waiting for a reaction and all Prompto is giving him is a gaping mouth and wide eyes. 

 

“Holy shit,” is all he manages before stuttering out a quick apology and stammering over his words. How do you address royalty again? What’s the proper etiquette? Are there guards with snipers watching him at this very instant? Waiting for a signal to take the shot at any given wrong step? Before he knows what he’s doing he’s rising from his seat, stammering apology after apology, blushing beet red from ear to ear and not knowing what to do with his hands. Isn’t there bowing involved? Fuck he’s never had training on this why would he need to know how to greet royalty this was never on the list of possibilities in life. Befriend the one and only crown prince in a video game and and meet five years later in a coffee shop? Check that one off.

 

Before he can get further away and make a fool of himself Noctis has a hand on his arm, his eyes looking as sad as he’s ever seen on anyone and pleading again, “please don’t go.”

 

That stops Prompto right in his tracks, looking back into those deep blue eyes. Gods he’s  _ gorgeous _ . Prompto has taken photos of this man a handful of times at speeches and gatherings for journal photography photos but none of them compare to having him this close and looking directly at  _ him _ . He’s looking at  _ me _ . He’s talking to  _ me _ . 

 

“N-Noctis...M-m-majesty? P-prince Noctis I-” 

 

“Please...it’s still just Noct...for you….” Noctis hasn’t released his arm yet, softening his grip and looking downcast and Prompto immediately wishes those beautiful eyes were focused on him again.

 

He gets on one knee in front of the prince, leaning in close to catch his gaze again, “Noctis...Noct...shit I’m. I’m sorry this is just. Wow. ok this is a lot. Uhm? Sh...should you really be caught with me right now? Wait are you alone? Is that….that’s not ok is it?” Prompto is searching, he doesn’t want to fuck this up but what can an orphan from the lowest of the lower class do that wouldn’t be considered wrong around the Prince of  _ Lucis _ .

 

\----

 

Noctis chews on his lower lip a bit before answering, still not looking Prompto back in the eye, “I didn’t tell anyone I was coming here...if that’s what you’re wondering and uh….well no? I would say I have maybe thirty to forty minutes before someone either shows up to my apartment and no one is there or notices my car is missing.” He’s shifting in his seat, picking at the nails on the hand that isn’t around Prompto’s wrist. 

 

Noctis lets out a huffed laugh, “I don’t really plan well. That’s Ignis’ job. I guess I...I should go I probably shouldn’t have done this. Actually I really shouldn’t have done this. Correction, I absolutely should not have done this. I’m sorry. Shiva, I’m an idiot I’m so sorry.” He’s tumbling over his words again. Is he freaking out? He’s freaking out. Five years definitely isn’t enough time to be able to process something like this, he should have known reaching out beyond the citadel was a bad idea. Gods and in front of this drop dead gorgeous man too way to go Noct, you’re a real prince charming-

 

“Hey,” Prompto is rising to his feet again to meet Noctis, “Noct, Noct hey it’s ok,” before he can run there’s a hand on his cheek and bright blue eyes looking into his, “you’re ok. It’s ok.”

 

Noctis doesn’t think he’s ever been this stressed in his life. In the back of his mind he thinks this would have been so much easier if Prompto hadn’t been so outwardly perfect to match the perfect personality he’s come to know these past five years. He looks into Prompto’s eyes, unintentionally leaning into the touch to his face and barely more audible than a whisper manages to get out, “I shouldn’t stay.”

 

In Prompto’s other hand is his sunglasses he must have dropped when he stood suddenly and he reaches up to place them back on his face, “probably not a good idea to leave without these.”

 

Even through the shades he can see Prompto’s bright eyes. He doesn’t want to leave them, wants to commit them to memory. Quickly he realizes that if he doesn’t step up now he may never get to see Prompto again and feels his chest constrict at the thought. There’s nothing he wants less than to never see Prompto again and there’s nothing he wants more than to spend just one more minute with him. 

 

“If I asked you to come with me...even just for tonight…”

 

“I’d say where did you park.”


End file.
